


Blackout

by NamineNobodyKiari



Category: Glee
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineNobodyKiari/pseuds/NamineNobodyKiari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Blaine and Kurt go to a Warbler party hosted by none other then Sebastian Smythe himself? Kurt gets the wrong drink and this go downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*****Kurt's POV*****

I told Blaine I thought going to a Warblers party would be fun. When I found out it would be at Sebastian Smythe's house I told him it was a bad idea, he tried telling me I didn't have to go but I knew I did. So we got ready and went to the party. As soon as we entered the house Sebastian handed us each a drink saying "There are plenty of rooms upstairs if you want some privacy." with a smirk before leaving us alone again. Blaine went to take a sip of his beer when I took it from him "Oh no you don't Blaine, one of us has to be sober to drive."

"Well yeah, you could." he started before I cut him off "No I was designated driver for Scandles, tonight's your turn." I then downed his beer before downing mine and placing both empty cups on a table. My head started spinning a couple minutes later but I chose to ignore it and sit on the couch with Blaine.

*****Blaine's POV*****

As we were sitting on the couch I put my hand on Kurt's leg, if I wasn't able to drink maybe I'd be able to get lucky with a couple of drinks in him. When he made no move to push my hand away I moved it further up his leg softly massaging the muscle underneath. Still getting no resistance I turned to him kissing him before finally removing my hand from his leg to grab his hand leading him upstairs to the last room and pulling him in then closing the door. Pushing him down on the bed I climbed ontop of him kissing him loving the little moans that escaped his mouth as I explored his body with my hands. I heard him whimper as I rubbed him through his jeans and couldn't hold back any longer. I unbuttoned his shirt kissing his neck as I pulled it off then, flipping him over, I kissed down his back as I pull his pants down. "I love you so much Kurt." I whispered kneading his ass. I sucked on a couple fingers before pushing one into him slowly as I used my other hand to remove my pants.

By the time I got out of my own pants I had finished stretching him. I pulled my fingers out as I reached into my pocket taking the condom I kept in my wallet. Wasting no time I pulled the condom onto my dick before taking hold of his hips and pushing into him slowly. I couldn't help but moan "Baby I love you so much." he felt so amazing around me. I pushed into him slowly, hearing him moan beneath me making me harder. I pulled out almost completely before pushing back in faster. Knowing I wouldn't last long I sped up my thrusts and rubbed his dick at the same pace. It didn't take long for him to cum, as his muscles tightened it pushed me over the edge. After regaining my composure I pulled out, took the condom off, and tied it tossing it in the garbage pail near the bed. Looking around I saw two other doors beside the one we had entered so I went to the first one, seeing it was a bathroom I got a washcloth and wet it cleaning myself off. After I was clean I rinsed the cloth before going back out and flipping Kurt over cleaning him up and the bed as best I could. By the time I had come back out from rinsing the cloth and putting it in the laundry hamper he was asleep and not waking up. I kept watching him as I dressed myself but he would not awake so I covered him noticing he had turned back over. After I was sure he was comfortable I wrote a quick note to Sebastian, turned off the lights, and put the note on the door. The party was still going strong but I was tired so I left heading home for the night.

*****Sebastian's POV*****

I looked around not seeing a certain gayface or his dreamy boyfriend around so it didn't come as a surprise when I found their empty cups. I couldn't believe Kurt; ever the moron, hadn't realized I hadn't given him a real beer, no I had given the real beer to Blaine along with a little something extra that would garentee me getting a piece of that ass tonight. I started making people leave so I could get the real party started when Nick handed me a note "I was gonna use your room to get to your room to get lucky and found this on your door." I looked down at it and read:

* * *

S

Had to leave for the night. Hope you

don't mind an ex-Warbler sleeping

over tonight, he wouldn't wake up.

I'll be back first thing tomorrow to

pick him up.

-K&B

* * *

I smirked and looked at Nick. "Help me get everyone out, we have someone trying to sleep upstairs." He nodded and began telling people that the party was over. After everyone had left I turned off all the lights and went upstairs to my room. I opened my door quietly and entered closing the door just as quietly. Looking at the bed I saw the outline of his body under the blanket. I decided to keep the lights off so he wouldn't wake up. As I made my way over I slid my hand over the blanket before pulling it off him. I stripped out of my clothes quickly before climbing on the bed straddling his legs and running my hands up his back then back down to his ass. Kneeling up slightly I pulled up his hips, lined my dick up, and pushed in slowly moaning "Fuck Blaine, you're so tight." Gripping his hips tighter I pulled out then pulled his hips back toward me as I slammed back in moaning loud. "Fuck Anderson, you're such a slut." I pounded into moaning louder and louder with each thrust. He's so tight I was getting closer to the edge. As I reached my limit I bit into his shoulder right next to his neck where I knew it would show and hard enough to bruise as I came in him harder then I ever have before. When I was finished I rolled over with a smile on my face before covering us up and falling asleep.

I'd wake up early enough to clean up the bed and Blaine that Kurt would never know.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Sebastian's POV*****

I woke up happier than I've felt in a when as soon as the first few rays of sunlight came in through my curtains. Today was a good day probably the best after last night. I got up careful not to wake him and walked quietly over to my bathroom grabbing a washcloth and wetting it before returning back to the bed and washing the dried cum off his legs and ass. Once that was clean enough I flipped him over and cleaned the rest of him off. Then I flicked my eyes up to that beautiful angelic face, only to realize it wasn't him. "Shit!" I half whispered half yelled, _What the hell is gay face doing in my bed? Where is Blaine?_ I threw my blanket back over him and ran to my bathroom throwing the dirty cloth into the basket and jumping into the shower.

As I washed myself I kept asking myself, _Why is HE in my bed? Where is Blaine? How did I give them the wrong cups? What happened last night?_ Before the last question passed through my mind, _Did I still enjoy last night?_ And that was the only I really knew the answer to and that was _yes, last night was still the best sex I've ever had._ Shortly after revelation I turned the water off and stepped out drying my hair then wrapping a towel around my waist then going back out to my room and getting dressed. After making sure I was fully clothed I grabbed a pair of my sweat pants and them on him before waking him up, "Wake up princess, time to face the day ahead."

"Hm? What? Sebastian? Where am I? How much did I have to drink last night? I can't remember anything and I hurt all over. Where are my clothes? And why am I in sweats?" he listed off as he came to. Trying to make sure I remembered everything I answered "I said wake up, yes it's me, you're in my bed, not sure I only gave you and Blaine one cup each, sorry to hear that, your clothes are on the floor, and I can only assume Blaine decided you'd be more comfortable in those than your clothes that look like they're painted on." I went into the bathroom and brought him a couple painkillers and glass of water that he downed immediately.

"Can I use your shower please? I feel disgusting." he asked, in response I just nodded and pointed to the right door. He got up heading straight to the bathroom and shutting the door. A few minutes later I heard the shower start and I walked to my dresser grabbing a pair of pants, boxers, and a shirt laying them on the bed for when he came out. Shortly afterward the shower turned off and he walked out with just a towel wrapped low on his hip, I couldn't help but to watch as a single drop of water rolled down his chest then stomach before disappearing into the towel. I quickly averted my gaze just catching the end of is question "-clothes?" I pointed to the bed before adding "I'll just go make some coffee, come downstairs when you're done." I waited until he nodded before I left the room.

*****Kurt's POV*****

I watched him leave the room before I turned and looked over the the clothes he had laid out for me and thought to myself, _At least he has a good taste in clothes._ I pulled on the clothes and grabbed my own before heading downstairs. When I got to the kitchen Sebastian was making coffee and had his back to me. "So what do you remember from last night?" he asked me. I thought for a minute before I answered "I remember getting here, you gave Blaine and I each a drink, I told him he owed me from Scandals so I downed both our drinks before he could argue. After that we walked over and sat on the couch, everything is fuzzy after that, I think we saw Nick and Jeff dancing and kissing, and I'm pretty sure I remember Blaine dragging me somewhere, maybe your room. That's it." He paused what he was doing for a minute while I spoke.

"Yeah, uh, Nick and Jeff spent most of the night doing that after they each had a couple drinks in their systems, but you, you must really be a lightweight if you can' remember anything after only two beers." a couple minutes later he handed me a coffee, after adding sugar and cream I sat and sipped the coffee and tried to remember anything I possibly could from last night, the only problem was that the more I tried to remember the more it seemed to slip away. A few minutes later we heard a knock on the front door before the door opened and we heard a very hyper Jeff yelling "Oh Sebastian, are you up yet?" through the house.

Sebastian yelled back just loud enough for him to hear "In the kitchen." When Nick and Jeff entered the room he finished much quieter "If we weren't already that would have done the tick." "We?" Jeff asked looking around confused before seeing me and running over excitedly "Kurt!" he hugged me then pulled back and looked at me concerned "Oh my god Kurt, are you cheating on Blaine?" Sebastian laughed and I answered "No Jeff, of course not, I just passed out at the party last night."

"Oh so Blaine gave you that hickey?" Nick asked. "Wait, huh? What hickey?" Jeff handed me a mirror out of his bag and pointed to it. "Shit, my dad's gonna kill me, couldn't he have at least hid it better? At least it explains why my neck is killing me." Nick and Jeff both looked a little lost until Sebastian told them "He can't really remember anything from last night. And everything that he does remember is from when they first got here." They both nodded and Jeff helped me cover up the huge mark on my neck.

*****Blaine's POV*****

I knocked on the front door t Sebastian's house and after hearing "Come in." I entered and followed the voices to the kitchen. Sebastian handed me a coffee and I looked over to where Nick and Jeff were talking to Kurt. "So what happened last night?" Sebastian asked me. "Well after Kurt drank we sat on the couch for a little while watching people dance before we went up to your room where we fooled around for a little while then had sex-" I heard a chorus of three people yelling "What?!" and Kurt spitting out his coffee making me wonder, _Why are they all acting this way?_ Nick must have noticed how confused I was because he said "Blaine, Kurt doesn't remember anything from last night." I looked to Kurt who looked almost in tears.

All I could think was, _Shit, I really fucked up._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this will be it or not, I like the story line but am not sure if I personally will ruin it if I continue. If I get enough persuasion then I'll try working on it but I promise nothing as of yet. Also if I continue this don't always expect updates so quick, some will be fast others will take a while, I had just had enough motivation this time to write this.


End file.
